My Life as a High School Imprint
by KatieChee01
Summary: Kim is a high school cheerleader trying to balance a bossy captain, friends, school, and her soul mate. How does she do it? I don't like how others portray Kim as being quiet and nerdy and always embarrassed. I'm giving her a personality!
1. Chapter 1

**New Jared and Kim Story J It kind of bugs me how everyone pretty much has Kim as the awkward gangly nerd. So in this she is not going to be overly embarrassed to talk to Jared.**

**I don't own Twilight…just putting that out there.**

**Kim POV:**

Loving someone for the majority of your adolescent life should get a little boring, but with Jared Cameron nothing is ever boring.

Jared is around 6'4" and is the equivalent to a god. The strange thing though is he wasn't like this 3 weeks ago. He was about 5'9" and a little less toned, but still incredibly gorgeous. No one really knows what happened but I refuse to believe some of the ridiculous things that have been mentioned.

Anyways, my name is Kim Connweller and I'm a junior at La Push High. The school is actually really small but it fits me because I feel like I know almost everyone. I'm on my school's cheerleading team with my best friend Katie. (Our nickname around school is K2). I wouldn't say I'm popular but I wouldn't call myself a nerd. I'm in the middle of the high school food chain.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Katie asks me. When you look at Katie and I your first thought wouldn't be peppy, American cheerleader. We don't have the blonde hair, blue eyes or the bright, white smile. I have dark brown hair and striking green eyes (**AN: I know she doesn't really but it sounds more interesting) **while Katie has regular light brown hair and hazel eyes. Just your average La Push students.

"Boring. I had to think about those cheers Chelsea tried to teach us while still thinking about school. I don't see how she got captain. All she does is sit on her butt and boss us around." Chelsea Blank is the queen bitch of La Push High. All the girls want to be her, all the guys want to be with her. I don't see why though. Unlike the rest of us she actually wants to look like an all American cheerleader. Going to the extent to dye her hair blonde and get blue contacts. Have you ever seen a Native American with blonde hair, blue eyes?

"We all know it's just a popularity stunt. She's making the squad less enjoyable," Katie replied with a grumble. I can see where she's coming from. I used to love cheerleading, but now I dread having to go to practice to see Chelsea and her bottle blonde head.

I sigh as we make our way to our lockers. After I have all my stuff for class I lean against my locker waiting for Katie to finish. I scan the hallway for anything to distract me and that's when I come across Jared. He is perfect in almost every way. His hair is cropped short and is a nice mahogany color. His shirt hugs his muscles in all the right ways and his eyes. Don't even get me started on how enchanting his eyes are.

Katie is still chatting away until she notices I'm not paying attention. Looking in the direction I'm staring she starts to chuckle under her breath.

"What's so funny?" I ask getting all defensive.

"Oh nothing. But, hun, you might want to get a towel cause you're drooling. And I wonder why?" she says with a pointed glance at Jared and his group of football friends.

Having no response I stick my tongue out at her like the little kid I am. After Katie has all her stuff we walk out to the parking lot to go home. This day has been so long. It's the first day Jared came back and it's also the day of our big game verse Forks High. Great, I get to listen to Chelsea whine and moan for 2 hours. At least I get to see Jared. Did I forget to mention Jared is on the football team? Well he is, he is even the quarterback.

* * *

It was 6:45 and the football game would be starting in 15 minutes. The stands were packed but that's because there is really nothing else to do on a Friday night in La Push.

"Alright ladies! Let's get ready to work it!" Chelsea says in her overly peppy voice, it makes me want to puke. However nice Chelsea can sound it can change in a nanosecond, "And if you even THINK about screwing up I will personally make your life a living hell not only on this team but for the rest of your pathetic teenage life. Got it?" Ah, there it is. There's the Chelsea we all know.

We made our way to the field and got the banner ready. Our school is the La Push Wolves (**AN: wink wink) **and we have a gigantic banner to prove it. If you don't know what this banner would be like, think of all the cliché high school movies you have seen.

This is where the players will make their way to the team and it's where I can get a close up of Jared in his amazing uniform. Sometimes I think that is the only reason I'm on the squad.

Just like that it's over and done with and the squad makes our way back to the sidelines. I stand next to Katie and our other friends Mckinley, Chase, and Logan. No one except Katie knows of my obsession with Jared, and I'd love to keep it that way.

"I swear if she gets in my face one more time I'm going to break Chelsea's nose," Logan says with a voice of distain. As you can tell, no one likes Chelsea. Well except for her posse of wannabes.

They consist of Amber, Jackie, and Chloe. Our cheer team is really divided and we don't act as a collective unit. It's mostly because of Chelsea. Perhaps my biggest issue with Chelsea is the fact that she always tries to throw herself at Jared. To my happiness it seems as though he does not reciprocate the feelings.

We carry on talking until Katie says "Guys shh the games starting."

"Let's get this over with," Chase mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating. Just haven't been feeling motivated.**

**Sorry if some of my "football talk" is off. I like it but I don't know much about it. So sorry.**

**Jared POV:**

Being a werewolf is harder than I thought. I'm up all night patrolling then I have to spend all day in school. The one thing that makes everything bearable is football.

I've played ever since I was 5 and just because I've gone through some changes doesn't mean I'm going to stop yet. I even talked it over with Sam and he supports me, probably cause it helps me control the wolf inside. Looking over I notice he and Emily are in the stands.

It was Friday night and there I was with 2 minutes until half time in our game against Forks High. The ball was being set up and I was surveying the field looking for an opening. Normally I would pass it to my best friend Paul, but he's finding it harder to control his werewolf emotions so he's not here.

I happen to look over to the cheerleaders and that's when it happens. I forget where I am, I forget what I'm doing, heck I forget my own name. All I can think about is the beauty, who has locked eyes with me. It's like I don't need oxygen to live anymore, as long as I have her then I'll survive.

I barely feel the ball in my hands and then all of a sudden I'm on the ground looking up at the stars while the crowd is all gasping. Oh god what did I do? Is it bad that I don't even care if I messed something up for the team? All I care about is what that girl is thinking.

What's her name? Do I know her? Why haven't I noticed her before? She had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. Like emeralds shimmering in the sun.

"WHAT THE HELL CAMERON!" I can hear my coach yelling from the sideline bringing me back to reality. Oh great, can't wait to hear about this in the locker room.

"C'mon Jared! Focus!" Jacob, a wide receiver on our team, helps me up.

As soon as I'm on my feet I look over to the gorgeous girl on the sideline. She's standing there with a concerned look on her face while staring at me. It seems like everyone is staring at me. Never, and I mean never, does Jared Cameron get sacked.

We continue to play for another minute until half time but all I can think about is that girl. I have to do something to talk to her. As I'm thinking of a plan the buzzer sounds and we start to go back to the locker room. Great.

**Kim's POV:**

"Oh my gosh Kim, Jared Cameron was just staring at you!" Logan squeals bouncing on her feet. I don't think I've even comprehended what just happened. He couldn't have been looking at ME right? I mean we did lock eyes but still, was it ME?

"Wow nice going Kim. Jared was probably distracted by your ugliness so he messed up. Ugh I knew I should have put you in the back." Chelsea says with her signature glare. I can feel the tears threatening to break but I can't give her the satisfaction of watching me cry. No, that right is reserved for my pillow. "Anyways girls, let's go out and do our half time show!" she continues in her perky voice.

The half time show consists of mainly a cheer performance. Of course Chelsea is front and center the whole time.

As were walking back to the sidelines I look over and see the football team ready to run back out like always. What's different is this time Jared Cameron is following my every move with his eyes.


End file.
